


Mine

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re taking requests right now, I was wondering if you could do a Possesive!Michael x reader fic. Maybe Michael sees the reader getting close to Dean and Castiel (or who ever actually), and gets possessive of the reader! Sassiness and smut included lol. I hope this made sense, this is my first time making a request, and I absolutely love your Fics :D AND Could you do a Possesive!Michael fic, where the reader and Sam and extremely close best friends, and Michael gets extremely jealous and tries to get the reader alone, and shows her that she is his!? (I hope this request made sense) lol please and thank youuuu! Btw love your writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Warnings: Cursing, smut, rough sex, possessive!Michael, dom!Michael, sub!Reader, slight dub con, multiple orgasms

Fic:

You sit on the bunker’s couch watching your favorite movie with Sam, the Winchester spouting stupid comments that you can’t help but laugh at. You slap him playfully across the chest and he wraps his arms around you, holding your arms close to your body to keep you from hitting him again. “That’s enough of that,” he says, “If you can’t play nicely then you don’t get to play at all.” You laugh as you try to wiggle free.

Sam was your best friend, he had been since the moment you met him. He was always there for you when you needed him and you were there for him when he needed you. Having such a close relationship confused a lot of people, especially Dean. He kept trying to get the two of you together, but that wasn’t what you wanted. For some reason, you just had this feeling that you were meant for someone else.

A coughing sounds behind you and you twist in Sam’s arms, expecting to find Dean. Instead, you find Michael. The dark haired green eyed archangel had been hanging around the bunker for weeks, ever since he’d returned from the pit. Sam and Dean were wary of having him around, but they decided to let him stay until his grace had fully recharged. Sam quickly let’s you go and you sit up on the couch before scooting away from him. It always felt like Michael was judging you and it made you uncomfortable.

Michael clears his throat again before he begins to speak. “Y/N, I need you to come with me. There are matters I need to discuss with you,” his voice sounds rough. You furrow your brow in confusion. Michael had never asked to speak with you alone before.

“Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Sam too,” you tell him, unsure if you’re willing to be alone in a room with him.

“Not this,” he responds, irritation leaking into his voice.

You glance at Sam before you stand. Sam grabs your wrist and mouths ‘be careful.’ You nod in response. You walk over to Michael and raise a questioning eyebrow. Without a word, he extends his hand and you take it reluctantly. Sam is the last thing you see before the world shifts.

When the world finally steadies beneath your feet, you find yourself in the room that Michael had claimed for his own. “So, um, what did you need to talk to me about?” you ask cautiously. Without saying a word, Michael pushes you up against the wall and his lips crash against yours. Tiny fireworks burst across your skin and you enjoy the feeling, but you push Michael from you anyway.

“What the Hell Michael?” you practically shout. The angel had never shown any interest in you until this moment. Michael watches you with dark eyes.

“You’re mine,” he growls.

“Whoa, where did that come from?” you ask. Michael moves towards you again, placing a hand on either side of you. He presses his lips to your neck and the tiny fireworks start up again. You’re not sure if you should let this continue, but at the same time you don’t want to move.

“Do you feel that?” he mumbles against your skin, “That electricity?” You nod and swallow hard. 

“What is it?” you ask breathlessly.

He pulls away from you and looks you in the eye. “It’s my grace trying to reach your soul,” he says, “Trying to mark you as mine because you belong to me, not Sam. You’re my soul mate, not that Winchester’s.”

You look at him in shock. “How long have you known this?” you ask.

“Since the moment I laid eyes on you,” he responds.

“Then why did you wait so long to tell me?”

“You seemed happy with Sam and I didn’t want to intrude, but now I can’t control myself any longer.”

“Sam and I aren’t together,” you respond, “We never were.”

Michael’s lips crash against yours again and this time you don’t stop him. “Mine,” he growls against your lips. You hum in agreement. You’d never thought about Michael like this before, but now that that is was happening, it just felt right. Michael takes both of your wrists in one of his hands and lifts them above your head.

“I want to claim you,” he says as he bites and sucks at the skin of your neck, “I want to take you on every surface of this room, starting with this wall.” You moan and suck your bottom lip between your teeth. “You want that don’t you?” he asks, “You want me to fuck you on every piece of furniture in this bunker?” The words sound strange coming from an angel’s lips, but they only turn you on.

“Yes,” you moan loudly, “I want you Michael.”

Michael pushes his body up against yours, his hard cock pressing against your cloth covered sex. His free hand snakes up under your shirt and pulls your breast from your bra. His callused fingers press into your skin and tweak your nipple. “What do you want?” he asks.

“You,” you moan, “Michael, I want you.”

“Yes,” he responds with a chuckle, “But what do you want me to do to you?” You can tell he wants you to beg, punishment for making him believe that you were in love with Sam.

“Fuck me,” you moan, “Please Michael, just fuck me. I want you to claim me, make me yours, take me.”

Michael smiles against your skin as he rocks his hips against you, rubbing your clit with his cock. His hand slips from your breast and moves down to the button of your pants. He undoes them deftly and slips his hand into your damp panties. His fingers slide between your wet folds. “So wet,” he says, “I’ve barely even touched you.” He pushes one finger into you experimentally and you moan at the feeling of him inside you. You want to touch him, to tear the clothes from his body, but his grip on your wrists is too tight.

“Michael, please,” you beg, grinding yourself against his hand. He slips another finger into you and scissors them before curling them against that spot inside you. Your head falls back against the wall and moans escape your lips as he pumps his fingers in and out of you. Your walls begin to tighten around his fingers and the coil in your stomach begins to form.

“Mine,” he says, watching you with dark eyes.

“Yes, yours, all yours,” you moan in agreement. He presses his thumb to your clit and rubs harsh circles around it. Within seconds your walls are gripping at his fingers. You cry out and he quickly pulls his fingers from you, leaving you wanting more. He moves his fingers to his lips and his tongue swirls around the digits, cleaning your juices from them. You try to pull your hands free once again, but he holds you firmly.

With one hand, he pulls the front of your shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. His lips attach to your collarbone, leaving marks to prove you’re his. You rock your hips against his, his rock hard cock prodding your thigh. A hiss escapes his lips and he pulls away to look you in the eye.

“You’re sure you want this?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond in a whisper.

“Good,” he says simply before pressing his lips to yours. You can taste yourself on him. His hand finally releases your wrists and your hands immediately get to work removing his clothes. The two of you work together creating a flurry of hands and clothes until each of you is completely naked. His eyes rake over your body. “All mine,” he mumbles to himself.

You look over his body as well, not at all disappointed by what you see. Your eyes stop on his large, dripping, erect cock before your gaze flicks back up to meet his. He grants you a small satisfied smile before he presses his body to yours again. Your arms snake around his neck as his hands wrap under your thighs. He lifts you up and wraps your legs around his waist. You hook your ankles behind his back. One of his hands stays beneath you to hold you up. The other presses against the wall beside your head in order to steady himself.

Michael presses his lips to yours forcefully as he thrusts into you, pushing in until he’s filled you to the hilt. You groan as he fills and stretches you, hitting every spot inside you perfectly. He begins thrusting, slowly building in pace and intensity. Each thrust pushes you back against the wall and you can feel the power behind his movements. You can tell he’s holding back. The coil in your stomach begins to reform and you know you can’t hold on much longer.

Michael’s lips move to the crook of your neck, his heavy breaths caressing your skin. “It’s ok,” he says, “Don’t hold back, I want you to cum.” You do as he says, your walls clenching down around him, moans of his name escaping your lips. Michael’s thrusts don’t stop. His arms wrap around you and pull you away from the wall. He carries you to the bed, bouncing you on his cock as he goes.

When he reaches the bed, he lays you down so that your head hits the pillows. One of his hands wraps in your hair and the other holds your hip tightly. Michael resumes his pace, slamming into you with bruising force. Your nails drag along his scalp and down his back, leaving behind red trails and marking him as yours just as he has marked you as his. His grip on your hair tightens and tugs your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck. He bites and sucks at the skin as his thrusts become sloppier.

The knot in your stomach pulls tight once again. Michael’s thrusts become more and more erratic. “Y/N,” he groans as his cock pulses inside you. Your walls clench down around him, cuming at the same time he does, his name falling from your lips like a prayer. Michael’s eyes glow a bright blue and warmth spreads through your body as he spills himself inside you.

His hands slide over your body and caress your bruised skin. He leaves kisses along your neck and collarbone, soothing the bite marks he’s left on you. “Mine,” he whispers against your skin. You run your fingers over the skin of his back, trying to soothe the marks you’ve left on him.

“All yours,” you say as you cup his cheek in your hand. He pulls out of you and gently rolls to his back, pulling you to lie against his chest. Your fingers trace along his chest in random patterns. “What sparked this?” you ask, not that you’re complaining.

“I saw how close you were with Sam and I got a bit jealous. You were meant to be my soul mate, not his. I wanted you to be as close with me as you were with him,” Michael says quietly. You giggle against his skin. “What’s so funny?” he asks.

“You had nothing to worry about,” you say, “I’ve never been this close with Sam. We’re just friends.” Michael pulls the sheets up around you before his arms tighten around you and draw you closer to him.

“Good, because you’re my soul mate,” he whispers before placing a kiss to the top of your head. 

“And you’re my angel,” you whisper back as you snuggle in closer to him.


End file.
